Displacement
by nny27
Summary: **winks** After a long long delay... I FINALLY got the third chapter up... I apologize for the inconvienence...
1. Domination and Imprisonment

He paced about on his arachno-legs, thinking. Thinking of yet another failed attempt to rid himself of the hindering annoyance otherwise known as Dib. His battle, he thought, had been going on for 19 long years. Dib's attempts, all failures, had become nothing more than slight annoyances to Zim, but still.  
"Still there's the chance of Dib actually raising a resistance against me if given the chance," Zim whispered dangerously to himself. "He has those secret society members of his... now what were they called again?" he bemused as he tapped his gloved finger against his green chin. "Oh yes," he recalled suddenly. "the Swollen Eyeballs... eh heh heh heh heh...," Zim chuckled to himself as he continued his pacing about the underground laboratory.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I must stop Zim!" Dib blurted to his sister as he paced their living room. "For the sake of all humanity!" He said pointing his finger up in the air.  
"What are you talking about?" Gaz asked sarcastically as she reached for a piece of pepperoni pizza on the little table in front of her. A look of sheer bliss crossed her face as she lifted the steamy slice out of its box. She suddenly came out of it, however, and cast an evil glance at Dib. No way was he taking THIS piece. She took a bite of pizza and simply replied to Dib's ranting.   
"He's as much threat to humanity as you are to me. He's too incompetent to take over Earth and raise a powerful empire.  
"Hey!" Dib protested his sister's sarcastic comment about his threatening. "I can be threatening toward you! I just choose not to because I... I..." he cut off with a short, nervous laugh as Gaz gave him one of her 'you want to die, now don't you?' looks.  
"Like I said," Gaz repeated for Dib's dense head to absorb. "He's no threat to anyone but himself.  
Dib didn't expect Gaz to understand. She enjoyed playing with his paranoia. She never believed his wild stories, even when they were little. She was usually absorbed in her Game Slave and did not like to be bothered. She didn't believe him then and he sure as hell didn't expect her to believe him now. They were still brother and sister and were a little closer now that their dad, Professor Membrane, had died. His death was exalted as a tragedy in the world. Now the two of them were all grown up. Done with skool and Miss. Bitters and her incessant 'dooming'. Now he worked for his dad's company and had his same genius mind. He often spent late nights testing new theories and new 'nano technology'. He was obsessed with the micro world and aliens just as Gaz was obsessed with her Game Slave games. She was so obsessed that she became a video game programmer and designed her own line of insane games complete with death and bloody scenes of course.   
Dib sighed as he thought back on his dad's death and his takeover for the science world. He walked out of the den and up to his room. It was time for a new plan against Zim.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zim was pleased with himself. It had been one year since his last 'confrontation' with Dib. The poor human had been shot down once again, except this time, there would be no 'tomorrow' for Dib. Dib was locked up forever in Zim's labyrinth of a laboratory, never to be seen by the world again. Dib had threatened Zim with his secret society members.  
"They'll come and search for me, Zim! When they see how long I've been gone, they'll come and search for me! Then it's a hop, skip, and a short jump to the autopsy table for you, Zim!"  
"It's been three months, Dib. No one will miss you. Not even that pathetic sister of yours, Gaz. She'd make a good soldier for the Irken empire, don't you think?" Zim had replied.  
"Damn you, Zim. I'll figure a way out of here. And when I do, I'll make sure that you're destroyed!" Dib shook the thick metal box he was in. His only means of air were the tiny air holes distributed about the box's surface.   
  
That had been nine months ago and since that time, Zim had in fact, proved that he could do something right. It was pure accident that he happened upon Earth, but he had still managed to claim it in his own planet's name. Now Earth was just another Irken territory. The Tallest were afraid and yet utterly amazed that Zim had claimed Earth as his own and in such short time. They were also afraid of his sudden height. He was now qualified as a 'tallest' and not just an 'invader'.  
"How did you grow so tall, soldier?" Purple had asked Zim upon his visit to Earth. Zim who was now up to the Tallest's chest, replied:  
"It must be something in the Earths' gravitational force, sir."  
"I see. You know, Zim. I think it's time we tell you why you were sent here in the first place."  
"I was sent here in the name of Irk, sir. I was assigned to this planet to invade and conquer and that is what I have done, sir."  
Purple looked at Red and nodded.  
"Listen, Zim," Red began. " You were really sent here so we could be rid of you. You destroyed half of our planet in Impending Doom I, so we really didn't want a repeat episode. We sent you here to keep you out of the way. We really didn't expect you to take over Earth."  
"Ah yes," Purple interjected." But we see now that time on Earth has done you good, Zim. You've grown and you are no longer incompetent. We are very impressed with you, soldier. You've got the qualities to be a Tallest someday."  
Zim forgot his hurt and anger at this and looked up at the Tallest. "Really?"  
"Yeah," Purple said as he smiled at Red. "We'd really appreciate it if you stayed here and tried to rule this galaxy. You see, many of our invaders, including you, have succeeded in their missions and so we now have a vast empire. You are now declared as a honorary Tallest and are to keep control of this galaxy. We will send an armada to help you, but you must stay here and inform us of any trouble. Got it, Zim?"  
"Yes, my Tallest!" Zim reported back, military style.  
"Good. Now we must go help Aza, she's had a bit too much of Musacia. She's attacking the elevators on the home planet and threatening her psychologist with Muzak if he won't declare her as sane. We left Zeta in control, but she won't want that position for too long. The Sirs are driving her insane. Especially M-D. He prefers to chase Zeta around with sharp objects. She's probably on the verge of insanity by now, so we must leave you, soldier. Defend this galaxy and beware the Xyrians. They can be quite nasty at times."   
"Yes, sir! I will NOT disappoint you!" Zim answered back as the Tallest boarded Irk One in search of home.  
  
Now here Zim was, in control of everything on this side of the Milky Way. He was happy that the Tallest trusted him this much. He now had built (with humanity's help) and established his own fortress and several colonies on other planets. The humans didn't seem to mind as Zim was a generous leader. Of course, he HAD brainwashed them with one of his 'inventions'. He now owned several solar systems as well as the ever popular fast food chain of Mac Meaties spread about the galaxies. Earth was now a small tourist attraction to Irken families seeking relaxation from the stresses of being an invader. Zim smiled now at his amazing accomplishments.   
"And best of all..." Zim said quietly to himself. "I have Gaz as a personal assistant and Dib is locked up for an eternity. Bwahahahahahaha..." Zim laughed as he turned about in his 'new' outfit. In fact, he was now dressed in tallest attire, complete with the metal chest piece and bright colors normal to these outfits. Dawning a radiant silver cloak and outfit, he turned to his assistant.  
"Human!"  
Gaz rushed in, not wanting to anger Zim. The alien could be psychotic if not deadly when angered. "Yes, sir!" She raised her hand to salute.   
"I've a job for you, human." Zim replied, waving his hand about in circles. " I want you to go see how the test subjects are doing. Make sure they are in order and properly fed. I might need them as a peace offering to the Xyrian leader, Yrozk," He said maliciously.  
"Test subjects, sir?" Gaz asked, not quite understanding this 'test'.   
"Yes, Gaz. I believe your brother is among them," Zim replied, an evil grin spanning his face.  
"Dib? Dib is among the 'test' subjects?" Gaz said, not believing that her incompetent little brother was still alive. That had been the reason she had taken this job in the first place. Zim had promised her that she could still work on her video game technology when she wasn't busy, but that she had to be his personal assistant. Believing that her brother was already dead, she reluctantly took the job so as to keep her video game sales up.   
"Yes, Gaz. Why don't you go see him before I feed him to those slobbering beasts?"  
"Yes, sir. I'm on it." Gaz said as she turned heel and headed down into the catacombs beneath the fortress.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had been ages since he had seen light, or his sister. He missed her dearly seeing as how she was the only family he had left. The last thing he remembered was being locked in Zim's metal 'bug box' and passing out from malnutrition. Of course he was still alive, but, this wasn't the 'bug box' and this wasn't Zim's laboratory. This, this was much, much worse.   
The thin sliver of light that trickled down through the cracked ceiling was not that of natural light, but of a man made lighting product. That was the only light source down here where he was. God, he wished for the warm sunlight. That is, if it still existed. What he could see was very little and frightening. He appeared to be in a jail cell composed of cold steel and concrete. In the center of his cell, stood a cold steel like table equipped with straps and electro shock pads. Outside his cell, he could see others, trapped in cells like his. He was astonished to see who was adjacent to his cell. One of the members from the Swollen Eyeballs lay curled up in her trench coat, whimpering in fear and despair. She looked very weak, from either malnutrition or horrible experimentation or possibly both. She was a terrible sight to look at for him, knowing what she had once been. She was the one who had started him on his obsession and got him into the secret society. He wished he could get out and comfort her, but he knew he'd be unconscious if he did. He noticed that there were phasers aimed with laser lights to shoot escapees. He cried as he watched his friend slowly die. There was nothing he could do for her, but have faith that she would survive. He turned away from her, not being able to bear her any more. He took notice of many other Eyeball members down here. They all looked very tired to him and he turned back to his friend, who was now breathing very shallow and raspy. She slowly turned her head toward him, and he saw her brown eyes, glazed over, stare his direction.  
"Dib," she whispered, pointing weakly in his direction.  
"Kala?" he asked in surprise.  
"Eh heh..." she coughed. "Yes, Dib. You must save Earth." she coughed once more.  
"But I'm down here with you! How can I possibly save Earth when I'm in a pit!?" he yelled back, frustrated with himself.  
"Look past your stupidity," she managed. "There is always a way out of trouble. You should know that of anyone. Earth must be saved, if not for its people, then its beauty. If not for its beauty, then its purpose and being. It does not matter what the reason is. There is always a reason for its safety. This is the only place humanity can call home, Dib. I tried, and I failed. I ended up here. They experimented with my soul, Dib. I am not whole anymore and therefore I do not exist as a person, but as a memory. You must break free this prison, friend. Or else, you too will know what true pain is like. You're scheduled for a biopsy soon, Dib, so I suggest you hurry." She finished, her breathing raspier than ever.   
"Biopsy? I'm not leaving without you, Kala. We'll make it out of here and we'll get you help! Just hold on! You'll be fine! I promise!"  
"Heh," she began. " No, Dib. I am not fine, nor will I ever be again. My time has come to say goodbye and you know it. You must continue your work alone, my friend." she said.   
"No," Dib protested as tears ran down his cheeks. "You can't leave me."  
Kala smiled weakly at Dib and lowered her head so that her hair covered her face. Her eyelids closed and she silently left the world. Now Dib was on his own. 


	2. Torture and Escape

Gaz walked down into the catacombs beneath Zim's mighty fortress, hoping that her brother was still alive and well. She knew he could be annoying at times, but they were still brother and sister and she still loved him deep down. Of course, she had done her best to hide these feelings from Dib, as she was not the 'caring' type.   
She opened an ancient looking door labeled in the Irken language. Gaz recognized the symbols from what Zim had taught her so that she might be able to do his paper work. She ran her fingers over the markings, like a blind person reading brail.   
"Test Ward A," she read aloud to herself. Looking around and seeing no one, she pushed open the door and stepped inside.  
The foulness reached her first. God, she thought, it smells like road kill and vomit down here. She held her nose and started down the dimly lit corridor.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He wept for his friend, now realizing that he was truly alone. She would be missed, not only by him, but by the majority of the Swollen Eyeballs. Dib stopped mourning suddenly, when he heard the soft approach of footsteps in the dark corridor. He feared that it might be Zim and his cronies, come to do horrible things to him like they had to Kala. The people in the other cages cringed in fear and sank into the darkness, not wanting to be seen. Being seen meant death here. No one wanted to see other members being tormented mercilessly and ripped into pieces. Dib caught sounds of many people crying, trying desperately not to be heard. The footsteps became louder, Dib noticing at least two different sets. He followed the others and sank into the shadows as best he could. Fear and panic crossed his mind when he heard a familiar voice.   
"That human, I want that one."  
Zim? Dib thought. Oh no, he's come to autopsy people and tear them to pieces!  
"What about Dib, sir? You've been wanting to torture him for soooo long!"  
"I'm aware of that Xeeg, but I want him to see what is happening to his secret society members first. Eh heh heh heh..."  
"Uh oh. Sir? You'd better come look at this..." Xeeg said.  
"What is it, soldier?" Zim walked over in front of the adjacent cage to Dib. "Ew... foul human stink beast. Put her with the rest of the 'experimentals'."  
"Yes, s..."  
"Hey, Zim!!" Dib got up, anger mixed with fear and his adrenaline pumping. "You leave Kala alone!! I swear you are the scum of the universe!! You're all alike!! Conquer and destroy!! No compassion for even your own kind!! Just a programmed monster, bent on destruction!!" Dib picked up one of the few rocks in the cell, and hurled it toward Zim. The rock nailed Zim in the head, causing a small gash to form, his alien blood trickling down his pale green skin.  
"For that, human, you will pay!" He said as he pointed to another cell where yet another Eyeball member lay, curled up in the shadows. Xeeg followed Zim's direction and opened the prisoner's cage, pulling the young man from his sanctuary.   
"No! Please... I beg of you!" The man cried desperately.  
"Silence!" Zim yelled at the man, slapping him across the face.   
"Leave him be!" Dib screamed at Zim, crashing up against the door of his cell, a loud clank issued.  
"Eh heh heh... Place him on the table, there," Zim said, pointing to a large metal table. The table had straps much like Dib's own table, but there were far many more questionable objects installed there. One such object included a 24 inch steel blade, curved to slice through extremely thick skin. Dib gulped but continued his ranting until Zim asked him a simple question.  
"Perhaps you'd like to take his place, Dib?" Zim smiled evilly, gesturing toward the table.  
"I don't care what you do to me, Zim. You won't win. Humanity won't let you. As soon as I die, there will be another one like me. No matter HOW many of us you kill, there will always be another." Dib stated, valiantly. "Go ahead and kill me. There will be others."  
"Ftt... Tis' not your time to die, human. I have 'special' plans for you," Zim replied back, in a sarcastic manner. He directed Xeeg to place the man on the table. Xeeg forced the young man down, strapping him tightly to the table. The straps were so tight that the man yelped in pain as his circulation was cut short.   
"Now...," Zim began, rubbing his hands together. "Let the 'fun' begin. Eh heh heh..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Dib?" She called out, hoping her brother would answer. "Dib, are you down here?" Please answer, she thought silently to herself. She looked into the cages of the people down where she was and was horrified at the conditions they were in. The people were very underfed and their hair, if they had any, was grimy and messy. The cages weren't kept up well and the people looked like subjects of tomentous experiments. Oh please be alright, Dib, she thought to herself.   
"I'll never forgive myself if you're gone," she cried silently to herself as she tried not to look at the people. She continued walking a little down the corridor until she heard a rather insane laugh. She recognized it immediately.  
"Zim," she whispered malevolently. What is HE doing down here? she suddenly asked herself. She decided to silently investigate and headed toward the maniacal laughter that drifted and bounced off the prison walls.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He was not going to watch this. It was too much. One of his own members, probably someone he even knew, was going to be biopsied before him. He didn't want to hear his tortured screams, the sound one makes when they begin to choke on their own blood, he wanted to hear nothing, but Zim wasn't up for that idea.   
"Eh heh..." Zim turned away from his helpless victim and squinted evilly in Dib's direction. "Xeeg," he began. "Go retrieve that prisoner, there," he finished pointing to Dib in the shadows.   
"Yes, sir," Xeeg opened Dib's cell and dragged him out. He pushed Dib with the end of his laser gun. "Go," he hissed, pointing the barrel of the gun at Zim. Dib went reluctantly to the cell where Zim and the helpless man lay. Xeeg continued to direct Dib toward a chair that was being dragged in by other Irken soldiers and told Dib to sit.  
"If you so much as move," Xeeg started, "You will be shot on sight." With that said, the other soldiers strapped Dib to the chair, making sure that the straps were tight.   
"That ought to hold you," one of the soldiers said, smiling maliciously at Dib as he patted him on the back. As he left the cell, he issued a short maniacal laugh.  
What was Zim going to do to him? Dib thought. He'd said himself that it wasn't yet time for him to die. He's had 'special' plans for him. Why was he now being strapped to a chair in the same room with Zim? He didn't have to wonder long, however, as Zim began to explain Dib's purpose for being in this particular room at this particular time.  
"Eh heh... Hello, Dib. You're probably no doubt wondering why you're strapped to that chair." He looked at Dib and smiled at his frightened expression. "Well, I see this as fitting punishment for your ignorance all these years of trying to track me down and expose me. You, Dib, are going to watch this man," He paused, gesturing at the man who lay strapped to the table. "You are going to watch this man die. He's going to die a very slow and painful death and you are going to watch the entire thing. You will hear the entire thing. The horrible sight you see here will undoubtedly be played over and over in horrendous detail in that overlarge head of yours."  
"All I have to do is close my eyes!" Dib screamed at Zim. "I don't HAVE to see anything!!"  
"Oh, but you do," Zim replied. "Because if you don't, well let's just say it'll be unpleasant for you." Zim pointed at the many Irken soldiers in the room. "Now, let's have some fun, shall we? I may be the ruler of this planet, but I am still a scientist, Dib. Now," he said as a soldier wheeled in a cart full of sharp, metal objects, "Let's see what this hu-man is composed of." And with that, he took a scalpel in hand and cut the man's thin skin, purple blood gushing from the incision.   
"Wha?" Zim looked at the man curiously. "You, friend, are obviously not human. So... the question arises, what are you?" Zim squinted angrily at the man who did not appear to be in the least bit injured, even though he was bleeding profusely from his chest.   
Dib was astonished to find that he had not known about this man before. Now that he looked at the man, he did look somewhat alien-ish. His sunken green eyes and black messy hair didn't help matters. His thin was the very palest purple, almost white in color. Zim took the man's hat off his head, so that he could see his face clearly. When he did, however, he shrieked in terrifying anger!!   
"You!!" Zim pointed a finger at the man, whose wound had since, stopped bleeding.  
"What the hell?" Dib cocked his head at the man when he saw what lay beneath the shadows of the hat. The man had huge ears much like that of a wolf or other large dog.  
"Aieeee!!!!" Zim shrieked, trying desperately to get away from the man. Dib had NEVER seen Zim so afraid of anything in his life. He could see why Zim was scared as the man broke free his restraints and changed form. Fur began to form where there was skin, his face elongated so that he retained the features of a were-creature. Huge dragon-like wings issued from the man's back, spanning the entire cell width. On the creature's arm, rested a huge clamp like bracelet with many buttons and lights on it. His legs were dragon-like and had three taloned claws and one short claw higher up.   
"Damn you!" Zim shrieked at the creature, who knocked him flat with one swipe of his massive paw. Zim's limp body lay on the cold concrete floor, unconscious. Dib looked down at his lifeless form, then looked terrified as the creature came closer to him. He closed his eyes as he thought that it would surely devour him, but was relieved and very surprised to find that it ripped away his restraints, setting him free.  
"What are you?" Dib asked suspiciously at the creature.  
"There's not much time," the creature replied in a low voice. "I'll explain later. Your sister, I believe, is down here looking for you. I can hear her."  
"Gaz?" Dib yelled.  
The creature looked at the door to the cell and ripped it from its hinges. He ducked into the doorway and stepped out into the corridor. Dib followed and was going to leave when the creature suggested that he come along.  
"You? How can I trust you?! You're an alien... thingy..." He said, waving his hand around in circles as he did. The creature merely looked at Dib, issued a growl from its throat, and bared its rather sharp teeth.  
"Eh heh heh... yeah..." Dib said, not wanting to be eaten. "Sure you can come. I guess I could always use a... a.... say. What are you anyway?"  
"Never mind that now," the creature replied. "You must find your sister. Come. We will search for her and we must do it quickly before that idiot wakes up." The creature pointed back at Zim.  
"Okay, well then. Shall we go?" Dib asked as the two continued walking down the dark corridor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eh heh... I know. It sucks, but I had to finish this chapter before I left. Sorry.   
  
"Wait a minute! Didn't I set you on fire and bury you in the back yard?"-Lenore's response to Mr. Gosh's return  
"Well, yes... but I just figured it was an accident. The important thing is that I'm back to smother you with my manly love." - Mr. Gosh's reply to Lenore in 'The Return of Mr. Gosh 


	3. Revenge and Recall

Zim awoke from his beating several hours later, disoriented and somewhat astonished to find that there was a thin trickle of blood oozing from his mouth. Still disoriented and confused, Zim shakily stood on his feet and glanced about the room, gasping as he took in sight what had once been a somewhat orderly room.  
"What happened?" he asked himself aloud before suddenly remembering the event a few hours earlier. As he thought of what had occured, his eyes narrowed to slits, a faint tint of red all that was visible in the dim lit room. Many of the prisoners shrank into dark corners and crevices to escape Zim's piercing glare. Zim chuckled to himself at seeing the reaction of them and looked at the cell's now torn door.  
"So you've come back have you, Zrorx. Back to finish what was once started so many years ago on my first mission... Well you won't ruin what I've created... not this time. I'll have you yet and when I do... all will bow to Zim!!" he screamed his last statement to the ceiling in a triumphant manner, raising his black gloved fist above his head as he yelled. His maniacal laughter soon filled the vast cavern of underground space, reverberrating off the walls and making the many prisoners shudder in their cells.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As the trio continued to run on into the darkness of the night, having escaped Zim's vast and torturous concentration camp, Dib took in the features of the new, now somewhat dead, imprisoned world with a sense of shock as well as gratefulness.  
"It feels good to be on the outside again," he commented as the group slowed down to a walk once they were out of the vicinity of Zim's reach. His two companions nodded sagely in agreement and for the first time in many many years, Gaz ran to her brother, embracing him in a loving hug.  
"G-Gaz..." Dib stuttered in bewilderment as she nearly crushed him with her deep embrace. "Wh-wha?"  
"Oh, Dib! I thought you were dead!" she weeped into his shoulder as he hugged her back. "When Zim gained control, you'd been away for at least a year and no one knew anything of your whereabouts. Everyone assumed Zim had done away with you and hid the evidence, having no one to oppose him."  
"It's okay, Gaz... I'm okay," Dib half smiled at his sister in an attempt to cheer her up. "What matters now is that we're back together, brother and sister. And now that you know that I am right about Zim, what matters is that we three find a way to stop him..." Dib trailed off looking at the stranger who had saved his life as well as his sister's. "Who are you?" Dib tilted his head slightly to one side, narrowing his eyes a bit.  
The placid creature turned to face them, his mighty wings slightly drooping in sorrow.   
"It's beautiful isn't it?" It asked them, as if looking past them into the starry heavens behind and above them. The other two looked in his direction, up toward the Milky Way.   
"It is beautiful," Gaz and Dib said simultaineously as their eyes span the vast reaches of space.   
At hearing those words, the creature unfolded it's massive wings as it rested by a tree and ajusted to the squishy ground with its still green grass. It cast its starry gaze away from the sparkling sky and hung its head as if in mourning.  
"I miss those journeys," he (or so both Dib and Gaz assumed at this point that it was really a he) sighed. "Magical voyages across the Galactic Laylines and near impossible jumps between dimensions... There were so many things that I can remember, so very very long ago."  
"Say..." Dib interjected. "Who are you anyway?"he tilted his head the other direction out of curiousity.  
The creature nodded politely guesturing that it would indeed answer Dib's question. Gaz politely looked up from not her Game Slave, which had been left behind in her search for her brother, but from a book she'd found to be quite entertaining. She casually shut the book and lay it down on the grass beside her. The creature nodded again that he was ready and let out a weak cough before speaking.  
"Friends, my name is Zrorx. I am a Xyrian from the 7th galaxy, near the constellation you earthlings call austrailius picses. I came as an undercover ops, a spy if you will, to observe and study that meglomaniacal twit, Zim. Unfortunately, over years of seeing him fail time and time again in his wretched little missions, I underestimated his power. He managed the unthinkable and I was supposed to stop him. I failed. For the first time, I have failed my people as well as Earth's. Your planet reminds me so much of my own... the resemblance is uncanny. I miss my home and I miss my people. And the bad thing is, friends, is that Zim intends on destroying my world and enslaving it just as he has here. But in order to achieve his goal, he must kill Yzork, our wonderful and charismatic leader. If he kills Yrork, then all is lost for our world as well as yours. Yrork poses a threat to the alien's health quite literally. Yrork possesses a power of unknown origin as do I. I second him in strength and so was chosen to be his second if anything were ever to happen to him."  
"But," Dib interjected the Xyrian's tale. "if you're the second to Yrork, what would it matter if something were to happen to your majesty?"  
The creature smiled at Dib in wonderment and generous good nature. "If I were to take over for Yrork in the event of something such as his death, there would be no problem, naturally. Unfortunately, there arises a conflict between the people of Xyri and Zim himself. Through his rather ingenius studies and groundbreaking research, Zim has discovered that no amount of brute force or intelligence could outdo Yrork. His only chance was finding a loophole of sorts to go through to accomplish his evil deeds. Sadly, he discovered the so called 'loophole' through quantum technology and the use of a radioactive substance by the name of Zryonium. Zryonium is one of the most elusive and expensive ores to possess in the entire universe, but somehow Zim managed to get his grimy little gloved hands on it. He's created a trans-dimensional time space continuium using what he knows of quantum technology and is currently using the portal itself in addition with the Zryonium to establish a very accurate and very deadly wavelength, measured out in time."  
As the Xyrian ended his tale, Gaz rose to her feet and blinked uncomprehendingly at him.  
"Oh my, so that's what all the paperwork I've been doing is all about," she exclaimed in a very hidden manner. "I suppose I shouldn't have been suprised. It's just like Zim to pull off something of this magnitude."   
She scoffed at the thought of Zim and readjusted her hair and sat down next to her brother once again.  
"So Zim's planning on destroying the planet with the use of quantum tech and Zyronium?" Dib threw back his head at the thought and laughed. Both Gaz and Zrorx looked at him queerly, but not before the Xyrian gave him a long induced growl from deep within his throat. Dib looked at the creature, slight fear at knowing that the powerful creature before him was in fact royalty of sorts and that he could instantly shred poor Dib to slashes if provoked.  
"It's no laughing matter, boy," the Xyrian curtly stated. "If Zim succeeds, all is lost. He will become unstopable. For years our people have had peaceful relations with all the universal peoples. We were enlightened, much like the people of Earth were during the Renaissance. But all that changed when the galaxy alliances learned of an impending threat. That threat, young master..." he looked at Dib calmly as he said this. "... is the Irken Empire. They were bred to conquer and destroy. They know not of anything but that. Oh sure some have feelings, but they are the ones that don't last long. No... they are only bred to exploit and kill. One of your earthling cohorts has some very interesting theories on the Irken race and its comings and goings."  
"Such as?" Dib interrogated the Xyrian, waving his hand in minute circles in a guesture for more information. The Xyrian just smiled weakly and shook his head in a typical 'no' fashion.  
"The time has not come for me to tell you such things, but in time... I will take you to see her. She's a contemporary genius and admired by many races of people. The Xyrian smiled again, this time more wildly than previously. Dib's lower left eyelid twitched at the sight of the grin. "This woman is infamous and the Irken people as well as the Planet Jackers want her taken out of the picture. Her friend's quite interesting too. A genius and an assassin living in the same residence. Who'd of thought?"  
Dib winced slightly at the creature's remark. "Anything else we ought to know before we visit?"  
"Does she have a gaming system?" Gaz interjected, slightly excited at the thought of a female assassin, excited at the thought of finally having a girl around that was so similar to her. Someone she could easily get along with. Perhaps she's an artist too, Gaz thought.   
"Heh..." The Xyrian mussed Gaz's wild purple hair with one of his massive paws and grinned down at her. "No, but I think you and those two will hit it off really well."  
"Well then," Gaz started, grabbing her brother's wrist and jerking him onto his feet. "let's go!"  
"Very well," the Xyrian started off in the direction in which the full moon would soon be rising with two shadowy human like figures following close behind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Down in the bowels of the house where Dib had so often broke into during his childhood, resided Gir. He sat on the overstuffed couch and giggled at the Scary Monkey Show. The monkey was doing random things, much like Gir would himself, the majority of the time, except that the monkey on screen always growled when he did something. Gir apparently finding it rather amusing, just sat there and giggled, the remnants of a Cherry Doom brainfreezy plastered to his doggy mouth.  
Further down than Gir resided a meglomaniac hidden genius, mostly blinded by his own need and desire to conquer all that opposed him. This, he thought to himself, wasn't for Irk anymore... it was for himself. His ambition had become more than ambition, it had become a disease from which he could no longer escape. So now, he sat in the comforts of his underground lab, the one thing that had never changed in the many years he had been on earth. The one place he had decided not to relocate. He liked its titanium and Irkinium supported look. The test tubes with their array of varying shades of different colors; the sterilized smell of a well cared for laboratory; the way he could see his reflection in almost all of the spotless and near flawless machinery and tubes. But now, even though all these things comforted him the way a loving parent comforts an injured child, he sighed, knowing there was hard work ahead. Not that he minded it in the least, he found his laboratory work the most enjoyable thing in the world. The one thing he liked more than being the conquerer of this god forsaken pot hole in the universe they all called Earth. Zim sat upright in his chair and grinned maliciously.   
Yes.... he thought to himself. There was plenty of hard and valuable work to be done now that Dib and Zrorx were on the run. No one plots against the mighty Zim without my knowing it... he cackled maniacally at the thought.   
"Poor pathetic Dib," Zim whispered to no one but his mind. "No one will help you but that stupid Zrorx. I will conquer you yet. And when I do... " he smiled as he picked up a rather small contraption concieved entirely of Zryonium and titanium alloy. " I will be sure that your fate is worse than any death a concentration camp cell could provide you. Your little 'friend's' fate will be nothing compared to your own..." he trailed off as a cackle of hideously evil proportions rose from his throat and encompassed the vast space of his underground lab. Up above, still sitting on the overstuffed couch, Gir laughed at the monkey's antics on the television screen, his laughter of joy and overall happiness rivaling that of the maniacal cackles coming from deep within the depths of the small, oddly colored house. 


End file.
